Memory Lane
by Shurah
Summary: Join Hayato as he finds out the story behind his grandmother's memory box.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are owned by their respective owners.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Obaa-sama!" yelled a six year old Hayato as he tottered towards his grandmother sitting on a rocking chair facing their vast gardens.

The said woman just laugh at her grandson's vigor; oh how she wish she was young again wherein she could go back to her usual activities but sad to say that isn't so.

"Slow down child and take a deep breath" she instructed to him as said child follows with out protest, when he finally regains his breath he produce an old square box made of mahogany wood with simple design scattered around it.

"I found this in the attic when I was helping okaa-sama!" he said as he gave it to his grandmother; he was so curious that he failed to notice the nostalgic look in his grandmother's eyes.

"Oh… so it's in the attic, I've forgotten that I've put it there."

"What is?"

"It's my memory box, this is where I put all the things that reminds me of special memories with your grandfather" she replied as she opens the box. First thing that greeted her vision is her hitai-ate with the konoha symbol on it.

"I know what that is! It's the item worn only by ninjas." Excitedly exclaim Hayato.

"Yes it is" with a fond smile she started to narrate the story behind the said item.

* * *

**Shurah:** This fanfic is inspire by the song you got a way by Shinaia Twain, I was listening to it when this ideas comes to me and wrote it right away so that I won't forget it.

Pls. Read and Review


	2. Hitaiate

**Hitai-ate**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

It started in the ninja academy where the ninja hopefuls would harness their abilities; little kids who dreamed of one day become one of the greats.

Lesson, exams and practicals were never easy, some would skip just to save themselves but only to find out the next morning that they can't and will have to take the test at all cost. Which is also one of the reasons why some would just drop out and choose another profession.

Despite it all a certain boy caught her attention; this boy has a knack for trouble, always the center of attention with all the pranks that he makes but still tries is best even though others deemed his efforts to be futile.

It is with that courage and determination that force her to develop something akin to awe and latter on became fondness that latter on develop to liking that made her blush every time he's near.

It is through that boy the she want to believe in herself and what she can do so that she could exceed even his father's expectations; it made her believe that she too can change herself for the better.

She watches him train hard to the point of over exhausting himself that she swears he would crawl just to get home.

Up until their graduation from the academy she still held fast in those beliefs and hope that the boy would do the same.

After all it is one of the reasons why she fell for him.

_**End**** Flashback**_

"What happened to the boy, obaa-sama?"

"Well… even though it became hard on him at first but he still manage to graduate from the academy" she answered.


	3. Chuunin application form

**Chuunin application form**

* * *

She picked up the next item which is a copy of her chuunin application form; this time a sad look appeared on her face, remembering those times.

_**Flashback**_

It's gruesome just to think of the endless fights, the forest of death and several others that she would choose to forget than remembered.

The training that the examinees painstakingly partake just for them to be ready for things that might happen during the exams; her faith in herself has again been tested when she fought with an unexpected foe. He was strong, gifted and perfect in every way as a ninja and she knew would undoubtedly pass.

On the verge of death and lost of faith she was prepared to loose every thing, to give up, to turn away from her beliefs; she knows that she lack the resolve to win but that changed when the hearten to her surprise came from him. The boy in all those years she'd watch and loved.

By the end of the match she asked him through a small voice if she made any improvement but wasn't able to hear anymore when she had succumb to unconsciousness.

_**End Flashback**_

Eyes filled with worry, her grandchild asked her if she was ok, she just replied with

"I'm ok, there's no need for you to fret, besides if happened a long long time ago" as she patted Hayato's head and continue with the next item.


	4. Coupon

**Coupon**

* * *

Picking up the next item she smiled which made the child confused, one thing she was sad and the next she's happy.

"What is that obaa-san?" he asked and he tried to peer closer to the small sheet of paper on his grandmother's hand.

"It's a coupon" chuckling

"For what?" he inquired

"From your favorite place" she answered back as the child's eyes rounded in excitement.

"ICHIRAKU! Ehh.. then why are you so happy?"

_**Flashback**_

"Just shut up and come with me" he suddenly asked me as again like always fainted again, he was close so close that I could feel his breath upon my face.

He just came back from his training after three years of absence and for sure he grew strong again.

When I came to be he was still there worry etched on his face feeling guilty of what he had done.

"Are you ok, do you want me to take you to the hospital, is there anything wrong" he start ranting and I was toughed for his concern and replied to stop him from worrying that I'm ok.

"I wanna make it up to you so here" he said as he handed me a coupon.

"T-this is…" I started.

"Do you want to come with me? You know catching up since I've been gone for three years" he grins, I blushed but said a faint yes; I didn't know that it's the start of our future together then followed by a series of dates in which labeled as friendly.

It was the happiest days of my life but I'm worried that if I don't tell him my feelings sooner I might regret it later. I was about to when circumstance deems that it's not yet time, when the Akatsuki leader Pein invades Konoha.

Children, women, men even elders where seeking sanctuary from harm; some prayed that they would be able to survive this carnage. It hurts when the one you love needs to sacrifice himself just to protect his nation, it hurts that you might not get the chance to tell him how you feel; it hurts to admit that this is the world of ninjas and sooner of later death will occur.

Through it all, come what may, my resolve is clear; if he's protecting Konoha then I will protect him even if it cost my life.

_**End Flashback**_

She carefully placed a bouquet of orange blossoms on her lap then turns to Hayato and asked.

"Do you know what this is?" the child shook his head.


	5. Bouquet

**Bouquet**

* * *

She carefully placed a bouquet of orange blossoms on her lap then turns to Hayato and asked.

"Do you know what this is?" the child shook his head.

"It's a bouquet of orange blossoms from my wedding" she continued.

_**Flashback**_

Konoha had risen from the ashes of carnage caused by Pein; it's over… they have won; it means hope, a new life, a chance to start all over again.

Years had passed since that tragic incident, many of the rookie nine had started their own family.

Shikamaru and Ino had three kids the eldest Kizu, middle Atori and the youngest (Yukino) and Ino was hopping that none would inherit the laziness of their father in which to her dismay is reflected on their middle child.

Neji and Tenten currently lives in the Hyuuga compound with their son Enji and after some debate finally abolished their tradition of putting the curse mark on the succeeding branch member as well as the eradication on the current holders and the division between the branch and main family.

Sasuke and Sakura as impossible as it seems got married after he succeeded in killing Itachi and after much confrontation drags his emo-ass back to Konoha to start a new life; the process wasn't easy first he was imprison then one year on helping in the hospitals as his community service in which he is prohibited from taking any missions, this became the way for him and Sakura to develop with each other. At first everyone is reluctant but soon got used to the idea that the last Uchiha is here to stay and is now expecting their fourth child a boy to be named Rihan. The eldest Kishio, middle Nagisa, third Saya.

As for me, I'm content with how things had become; from the series of dates, his confession, his proposal and our nuptial in which we celebrate with people closest to our hearts and there is nothing more that I can ask for.

I'm complete friends, acquaintances, relatives and my own family that we took time to decide the number of kids that we want since my husband the Rokudaime Hokage was always kept busy by work but still able to spend time with me and our son Minato who's name after his famed grandfather. Those are the times that I wouldn't take for granted and became possible because of him, my love, my beacon, my life and my strength.

_**End Flashback**_

"Hayato, the bath is ready!" yelled his mother from the kitchen.

"Hai okaa-san!" he stood up and ran inside not before helping his grandmother arranging the contents of the box and pestering her to continue with the story is which she agreed seeing the anticipation in his eyes.

She sigh she felt tired after hours of talking, truly age in getting to her; she was lost in her thoughts when a shawl was wrap around her shoulders by a man who sat on a chair beside her all the while holding her hand.

"Looks like you're down on the memory lane again, Hinata." He said as he smiled tenderly at his wife.

"I think you should be the one to tell the story next, Naruto." Replied a tired Hinata.

"Sure" he said as they sat in silence contented with each others company.

* * *

**Shurah:** Thanks for reading and I hope that you like this short fanfic. I'm currently updating denied jealousy so please look forward to it and I will try updating more as I can.


End file.
